Sabre Turbo
) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Sabre Turbo Custom Cholo Sabre |related = Sabre Vigero Tampa Tulip |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 (GTA IV) 4/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Sabre GT (GTA IV) Dominator (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = sabretur (3D Universe) sabregt (HD Universe) |handlingname = SABRETUR (3D Universe) SABREGT (HD Universe) |textlabelname = SABRETUR (3D Universe) SABREGT (HD Universe) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV and GTA V) Parked (3D Universe) No (GTA Chinatown Wars) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 30 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 25% White Plate 2 - 50% Blue Plate - 10% Yellow Plate - 15% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Sabre Turbo (also known as the Sabre GT in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) is a high-performance variant of the Sabre featured in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. The Sabre Turbo is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories'' Other than the presence of a racing stripe, the Sabre Turbo appears mostly the same as a standard Sabre. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition of this vehicle appears in a permanent red color complete with a white strip. It does not appear in any other colour and cannot be resprayed. Game files reveal the vehicle is actually painted yellow with what is likely to be a blue stripe, however, as the red and white stripe is a permenant texture across the vehicle, it does not appear painted in the aforementioned yellow/blue combination. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Sabre Turbo appears in several colors, while retaining a racing stripe that is always light green. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Cholo Sabre looks the same as the Sabre Turbo except that the Cholo Sabre is yellow with a white stripe. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Now known as the "Sabre GT" in Grand Theft Auto IV, the vehicle borrows bits and pieces from various American muscle cars. The back and sides resemble a , the front is similar to a or a . The wheels appear to be based on those found on a . The paint job seems to look like that of a with some characteristics of a Shelby Mustang. The different hood scoop on some Sabre GTs resembles that of a . Overall, the look created emulates the GM big body V8 coupes of the early 70's (Cutlass, , Chevelle). It may feature a secondary color in the form of stripes on the the upper and lower sides, with "Sabre Turbo" marked near the rear wheels. While identical to older iterations of the standard Sabre, as well as its 3D Universe counterpart, it has two square lamps on the grille. The Sabre GT, being an older design, has a different Declasse logo than the manufacturer's other cars: a circle with "Declasse" written around the inside edge. The Sabre GT may appear with several different bodywork options: *A pentagon-shaped intake bulge on the hood. *A twin ram-air hood as well as cui (cubic inches) markings and other stickers. *A standard hood. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Sabre GT in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is similar to the original GTA Vice City design, lacking the chin spoiler appearing in GTA IV but sporting a ram-air hood. It again appears in a two-tone paint job design with the secondary color used as a stripe down the hood, roof and trunk lid. It features chrome front and rear bumpers. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to its original name as the "Sabre Turbo" in Grand Theft Auto V, the vehicle remains almost identical to its appearance in GTA IV. The chin spoiler from GTA IV has been removed, but is available as a customization option at Los Santos Customs and other vehicle mod shops. The extra hood options are also removed from the model itself, but are available as customization options. Despite being now known as the "Sabre Turbo", the vehicle appears with the original GTA IV "Sabre GT" badges. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories'' Compared to a regular Sabre, the Sabre Turbo is capable of better acceleration, top speed, and cornering, and it emits a different engine sound from that of its stock counterpart. Because of its modified engine, the car also emits a noise associated with vintage turbo-charged engines (possibly a turbocharged V8 with multi-barrel carburettor). In GTA Vice City, the Sabre Turbo is an excellent car for street racing, as it's as competitive as more modern sports cars like the Banshee, Infernus, and Stinger despite its rather soft suspension. In GTA Vice City Stories, its performance traits are similar to those of the Polaris V8. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Sabre GT houses a turbocharged version of the regular Sabre's herculean 9-litre (550 ci) V8 (a massively exaggerated capacity for a vehicle of its type), equipped with the same drivetrain. The behemoth of an engine is comparable to that of the Imponte Dukes, though the wider tires and shorter wheelbase eliminate some of the hideous wheelspin resulting from the rear wheels having to cope with such levels of torque. Though the back-end readily swings round corners, this issue is noticeably more controllable in corners than for the Imponte equivalent. The exhaust note is unique to the Sabre GT, and it shares its horn with the Sabre. Although the exhaust note more closely resembles the Stallion when heard from the rear of the car, the Sabre's exhaust is slightly less audible in comparison. However, when heard from the front of the car, the whistle of the turbo and the roar of the 550ci V8 are distinct. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo features the same powerful 550 ci turbocharged V8 coupled to a long-throw 5-speed semi-auto manual transmission powering the rear wheels. As a classic seventies muscle car, the vehicle has a heavy body, soft suspension, and mediocre brakes, and it suffers from large amounts of wheelspin when accelerating. However, it can still keep up with more modern muscle cars as a result of its surprisingly good turning circle and exceptional power. The vehicle's weight also works to its advantage in reducing oversteer and providing exceptional durability and ability to shunt other cars around. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = SabreTurbo-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version). Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' BetaSabreTurbo.jpg|Beta Sabre Turbo with split grille. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' SabreGT-GTA4-withoutstripes-front.jpg|A Sabre GT in GTA IV with a large hood scoop. SabreGTPentHood-GTAIV-front.png|A Sabre GT with a pentagon-shaped hood. (Rear quarter view) SabreGTRamAirHood-GTAIV-front.png|A Sabre GT with a twin ram-air hood and stickers. (Rear quarter view) SabreGT-GTAIV-front.png|A Sabre GT with a standard hood. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' DeclasseSabreTurbo-Front-GTAV.png|Sabre Turbo. (Rear quarter view) SabreTurbo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sabre Turbo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. SabreTurboCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Sabre Turbo in the enhanced version. (rear quarter view) SabreTurboCustomized-GTAOnlinePC-Front.jpg|An NPC-modified Sabre Turbo in GTA Online. SabreTurbo-GTAV-Trunk.jpg|Sabre Turbo with a fuel cell in the trunk, if purchased the "Roll Cage and Chassis" upgrade. SabreGT-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Sabre Turbo on Benny's Original Motor Works. JockCranleyPatriotTee-GTAO-Graphic.png|A Sabre Turbo on a graphic of Jock Cranley Patriot Tee. Official Screenshots SabreGTchase-GTAV.jpg AutoRepairs-GTAV.jpg TunedSabreGT-GTAV.jpg Screenshot-SunsetChase-GTAV.jpg StealingCars-GTAV.jpg LiquorAce-GTAV-PCScreenshot.png SabreMichael-GTAV-PCScreenshot.jpg Variants Special Variants *Stevie requests a unique green pearlescent Sabre GT. It spawns on a driveway of a house in Tudor Street, Meadow Hills. The player can save one before delivering another to Stevie. SabreGT-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Sabre GT requested by Stevie in Grand Theft Auto IV. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Driver - Hilary owns a Sabre Turbo, against which the player must race in this mission. *Upon purchasing Sunshine Autos, a Sabre Turbo is seen being driven to the property during the triggered cutscene. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Stevie's Car Thefts - The Sabre GT is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. *Exotic Exports - The Sabre GT is one of the ten vehicles wanted by the Exotic Exports side-mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Appears on the first floor of Sunshine Autos when the second list is completed. *Can be spawned by inputting a cheat. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in a parking lot by Escobar International Airport in Viceport. *Always parked outside the smuggling empire sites owned by the player. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Often Spawns in Rotterdam Hill, South Slopes (Broker), The Meat Quarter, Middle Park, Suffolk, Varsity Heights and Westminster (Algonquin). *Sometimes spawns in Downtown and Outlook (Broker). *Occasionally spawns in Berchem, Leftwood and Westdyke (Alderney). *Sometimes parked in a driveway in Beachgate. *Rarely spawns in Northwood. *Sometimes spawns in Drug Wars missions in TBoGT with unique colors. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be purchased from the Auto Merchant for $700. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Starts to spawn consistently after the player has completed Trevor's Minutemen Strangers and Freaks side-mission strand. *Spawns more commonly in Downtown Los Santos when the player is driving another muscle car. E.g. Dominator, Gauntlet, or Phoenix. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears rarely driving along the Great Ocean Highway. *Usually spawns when driving the Phoenix or Dominator. *Available at Benny's Original Motor Works for $15,000 (enhanced version only). *Appears occasionally in Vinewood Hills near Lake Vinewood. *Rarely spawns near any Los Santos Customs shop, usually pre-modified (enhanced version only). Notable Owners *Hillary King as seen in the mission The Driver. *Tommy Vercetti (after completing the second List in the Sunshine Autos Import Garage) *Vic Vance (If he owns a Smuggling Business) Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars off Niko, with the Sabre GT fetching $2,000. Trivia General *The Sabre Turbo/Sabre GT plays following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City: Wildstyle **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 **GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park 3D Universe *In the ''GTA Vice City beta, the Sabre Turbo had twin tail lights and had its grille split in the middle. *A unique Sabre Turbo can be obtained in GTA Vice City, during the mission The Driver. *Even though the Sabre Turbo in GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, exhaust fumes only come from the right pipe. *The Sabre's name could be inspired by its real-life counterpart the , as the names are two types of swords. HD Universe .]] *On the back cover of the GTA IV disc case, there is a picture of Niko outrunning several Police Cruisers in a red and white Sabre GT. *In GTA IV, the police refer to the Sabre GT as a "Classique Sabre GT". *One of the cars on which the Sabre Turbo is based in the HD universe, the Buick GSX, prominently appeared on one of the promotional posters for the original Grand Theft Auto. *Although the car is called a "Sabre Turbo" in GTA V, the badge on the trunk says "Sabre GT". On the handling files, it also reads "Sabre GT". *In GTA V, the Stunt Cage modification will remove the car's passenger seat, yet the vehicle is still able to seat two. Part of the Stunt Cage's tubular structure also passes between the two passenger places, an arrangement which in reality would make moving from one side to the other impossible (or at the very least incredibly difficult), yet if the player enters their vehicle from the passenger side, they will slide over to the driver's seat as normal, actually clipping through the Stunt Cage as they do so. *Unlike the GTA IV version, the GTA V Sabre Turbo does not include a turbo whine, despite "Turbo" having replaced "GT" in the vehicle's name. *In GTA V, the reverse light casts seem to be misplaced from the physical reverse lights. In the driver side, the light cast is located between the two lights, while in the passenger side, it is located on the outer light. It is more noticeable at night or in dark areas. **In addition, if the driver-side light is destroyed, the passenger-side light cast will not be visible anymore when reversing. It does not happen for the other light cast if the opposite is destroyed. See also *Sabre Turbo Custom - Lowrider custom variant. *Sabre - The standard version of the Sabre Turbo. *Cholo Sabre - A variant of the Sabre Turbo, appearing exclusively to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Stallion - A similar muscle car appearing in most Grand Theft Auto titles. *Tampa - A similar muscle car appearing in GTA IV. Navigation }}pl:Sabre Turbo ru:Sabre Turbo fr:Sabre Turbo de:Sabre es:Sabre Turbo pt:Sabre Turbo hu:Sabre Turbo fi:Sabre Turbo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Muscle Vehicle Class